Undeserved Torture
by iluvedward4ever
Summary: Aaliyah Sable's parents bet for her life, and who she goes too doesn't make her life any better.
1. A Life Of The Unloved

_"Take her and, please just- just let us be! We don't even want this piece of shit excuse of a daughter" _Repeated over and over again. I was their own child after all, and they signed my life over like that. How? Why? I was sitting in the big room of a stranger. But it was a stranger that owned me now, like I was a toy or a pet for that matter. That's what I'm reffered to now. Rave's pet.

In the room there was a bed, but I chose to sit on the floor. I was an animal, so I was going to start acting like one. The tears just came coming down, one by one. I willed them to stop, and to be strong but that wouldn't work now did it?

"Stop crying." A loud voice echoed through the room.

My breath hitched but the uncontrollable tears threatened to fall. The man that I thought would be my savior turned out to be my enemy. He was beautiful in every way. Beautiful long black hair that was messy and fell loosely over his eyes. His silver/white eyes shimmered everytime he focused on something. He was elegant yet wild. His clothing was sophistaced but his personality was untamable. In that beautiful long midnight black hair were streaks of midnight blue. Why did this happen to me? I looked up at Rave with eyes that begged for him not to torture me.

He got down on one knee in front of me as I flinched away from him. His pale hand stroked my cheek. He brought his hand down to my neck and tilted it side ways. His long fingers traced the veins on my neck. They traced the marks that his teeth left a couple days before. He moved my neck to the other side and traced over the identical marks. My breathing became harder in every touch he made. Everywhere were there was a visible vein, there were also teeth marks following after it. He tried finding a clean spot, but found none. I felt his hands travel down my arm and stop at my fore-arm. He brought his face down and I mentally prepared myself for the pain that was about to happen. I felt the release as his teeth broke into my skin. I stiffled back the scream that was about to come out. His other hand covered my mouth. Tears streamed down my face as I threw my head back and bit my tongue so hard until I was tasting my own blood. I felt all my blood rushing to the wound as he sucked. The disgust and anger boiled inside of me. My eyes started to see the familiar black spots pop up in my vision. I felt my arm drop while his pointer finger and pinky finger kept the other arm up.

"Please, Please stop." I begged, but it came out in a crisp whisper. His eyes darted to mine. For a second, I saw sorrow flash behind his eyes before being taken over with amusement. He reclined his fangs and stared at me. My lower lip was quivering. He brought his hand up move the hair out of my face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shrieked. I shook my head so violently that the tears flew out. "Please." I begged. My voice cracked and I dropped my head.

I felt his gaze on me. I tried to push myself away from him but his hand caught me. Both of his arms lifted me up as I shook feriously in his arms. I was expecting to be thrown against a wall but instead I was greeted with the soft matress of the bed. Before Rave walked out of the room I heard _'I'm sorry Aaliyah, forgive me.'_ In a soft whisper. I contemplated on that sentence for a little bit, but it was probably my imagination.

Let me just state one fact: this nightmare started when my parents decided they would bet for my life...

**AN**

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I know that a lot of people have stories like this but I couldn't resist! If you liked this story, then REVIEW!**


	2. My Dream Is Reality

My life was getting worse and worse by the minute. If I wasn't food for some vampire, or locked in this room, then I would've thought that this was a vacation home, but that would only be in fairytales right? My life is a nightmare. Barely anybody would come to see me, but those who did where to just give me food, and leave. It was hard living a life that was supposedly a myth. The only person I knew and would talk to me was Farah, the housekeeper. She was a human who was food also, and still is, but also takes care of the home. Her body has become very pale, and skinny. If you saw her, you would think she's in her late twenties, but she's only 19. Hey skin has become somewhat shaggy and tight. There where dark bags underneath her eyes from stress, and she was deprived of sleep. It was painful to think that she wouldn't last next year.

I hadn't seen Rave for a couple of days. After the day he bit me(not like it's a new thing) he vanished. When I asked Farah where he went, she said "Sire left one night, and hasn't come back." But it seemed that my thoughts where left in-complete because Rave burst through the door. I hadn't moved from the spot on my bed. No showers, and I would barely talk. Just lost in my thoughts. Rave looked frightening, no longer his normal self. His eyes where blacker than a midnight sky, his hair was messy and sticking up in odd angles, his eyes where dark rimmed and a fang was poking out through his lip. I got up and angled my self on the bed. When I saw the hunger written on his face, I knew that my three days of heaven where done and gone.

Rave strided over and almost snapped my neck trying to move it. He put his mouth on the back of my neck and I felt his jaw lock. I didn't have time to mentally prepare myself because I felt his teeth push harshly through my skin. A scream echoed through the house, it was mine. Rave wasn't up for teasing or in his words 'being sincere'. He wanted blood, and he got it. Here and there I would here a muffled moan. I didn't know how long it had been because my head became to heavy to support itself. Rave brought a hand up and held it steady. My eyes shut close and I felt my body go limp. Suddenly a women opened the door and ran over.

"You'll drain her. Please it's enough. Please Sire... She'll die." The woman begged. But that didn't stop Rave. Again I heard footsteps, but this time, they where heavier.

"Rave Mathews! ENOUGH!" A man boomed. His voice had pulled the last string that was keeping me from losing my humanity. I flinched, or what I thought was a flinch, other probably thought I was twitching. I felt Rave gasp against my neck and suddenly took his mouth of my wound. I tried looking at everyone gathered in the room, but they were all a mere blur. A tall man, a small woman, and the devil himself. If I strained my eyes I would see the shocking eyes of the killer. I no more could help myself. I fell against the bed in a thud, and hit my head on the backboard. Hard. Blackness filled my vision, then nothing. I couldn't feel a thing, I couldn't move anything, and every voice I heard was a mixup of words, they where so far away...

Now I knew that what I heard a couple days before was my imagination acting up. Only someone sick and vial would keep me here, for food and nothing else. I got a feeling that my life wasn't going to get any better. I drifted off into my own world of dreams..

_A women, was pushing herself against a man too see a baby. He had short light brown hair with light green eyes. He was kind of tall, but also had somewhat of a belly. The women was stunning. Long brown hair that reached her lower back. Emerald green eyes that shimmered in every movement. Her smile would light up the room. Then a little girl being held in the mans arms. A small infant. Green eyes like her mother and father. Brown hair, slightly tan skin. _

_  
The scene changed to the little girl that was in her father's arms to her coming home, with a report card, smiling proudly. She thought 'mother would finally think of me as something.' When she showed her mother the report card, the mother shrieked and slapped the child across her face. She pushed her daughter against the wall and started beating her. Suddenly the father came home and looked at the report card, he too was angry. He moved the lady and hit the daughter. He punched her in the stomach, she crumpled to the ground in immense pain, he took advantage of that and kicked her. A slight gust of wind knocked the paper off the ground, the paper had all A's. _

_The scene again changed too the mother and father at a casino. They sat down at a table and told what they would bet for this game. "We would like to bet our daughter." This was not a normal casino, it was full of vampires and humans. And they wouldn't bet money, they would bet their human slaves. In this round a tall man with midnight hair won. "I will come to pick up your daughter tonight at 3:00 a.m sharp. If she is not ready, then you two shall face your death." He said then disappeared. _

_The scene changed to the couple being home with their daughter who had 1 suitcase of clothing, toiletries, etc. The man opened the door and took a good look at the young girl. "Take her and, please just-just let us be! We don't even want this piece of shit excuse of a daughter" The man said. _

I gasped and my eyes flew open to someone yelling my name. "Aaliyah! Aaliyah please! Please get up, it was just a dream, just a dream." Farah said. The only thing is, it wasn't just a dream, it was reality for me.

The mother and father in the dream where my parents, the abused girl was me, and that man was Rave.


	3. The Strange Pull

**Rave's Point Of View...**

Through this door, she was probably sleeping peacefully. Sleeping a dream I chose to disturb. Looking at her that night with her parents, it's as if she didn't know I saw all the torture she went through, all the bruises, scratch marks, and cuts, and then with my hunger, I made her pain worse. Feeding off of her non-stop with my hunger is....unacceptable. I tried to ignore her, but her scent pulled me towards her, and when I'm around, I could feel her anger and despiration surround her, it choked me. I cracked the door open just a little, and watched as her chest moved up, then down, up, then down. Her small, light snores made my heart flutter.

I was suddenly reminded of the last girl I kept as a slave, but she was completely different, in fact, all of the girls were completely different, they wanted me to feed off of them, they saw the other slave girls, and saw what they wore, the girls wanted that too. Why? Why is she so different? I remembered how I treated the other girls, how I looked at them as only food and toys. Nothing else.

The vein in her neck slowly pulsed, pulling me closer and closer with each pump. My mouth slightly fell open, revealing the long, slender fangs. I inched closer with very small steps. Before I knew it, I was hovering over her body. My mouth watering, just by hearing her blood circulate through her body.

I opened my mouth and bent down above her when I heard heavy footsteps approach me.

"Don't do it Rave." My brother said.

"What I do is non of your business Michael." But listening to him, I backed away from Aaliyah and walked past him.

"Why?" Was all he asked, no lecture, no yelling...just 'why'.

"Why what?" I asked in a low voice.

"Why do you torture her? She has done nothing...and you know damn well that she isn't like the other girls."

"She's food Michael. If she has blood in her, she's food...and _my _food."

"The girl does not have to be." He said.

I ignored him and walked away, back to the room. I knew my brother was right...he was completely correct, but it's not how I am. I've never felt anything but that raging hunger. So again, why now? Why do I feel so strange around Aaliyah? Her life would have meant nothing to me. But why do I care so much about this...this fragile human, who loathes me. _Who's fault is that? _I thought to myself. My head instinctvely looked at the door as I heard small footsteps walk past my door, heading straight to the garden. Her scent hit me like a bag of bricks. Aaliyah was awake. I had often spotted her sitting in the garden with a small notepad and pencil. My legs moved on their own towards the balcony, my eyes followed Aaliyah's body move gracefully around the flowers. She knelt down and closed her eyes. I looked down at Aaliyah, and noted all her features. Her silky long brown hair, her long, thick eyelashes. I saw that she had developed some bags, that were not there the night I had gotten her. My eyes trailed down her arms, noting the white scars. Just staring at them, enraged me. How could someone beat their own child? _You shouldn't be talking _I scolded myself.

A knock came on my door, and I turned to go answer the door.

"Dinner's ready sire..."Farah said. How could I do that to her too. I fed off of Farah constantly, no matter how broken or hurt she was, I still did.

"Can you bring it to me up here please, in like 15 minutes?" I asked. Farah blinked at the innocent tone in my voice then nodded.

I walked back to the window. My heart pounded against my rib cage to see that she was staring right at me. Her jaw slacked a little bit and her eyes narrowed. I saw the fear and anger blaze to life in her eyes. In one swift movement, she was up and walking into the hallway, on her way to the room I guessed. I was wrong...4 hard knocks slammed against my door as I went and got it. Aaliyah was standing right in front of me when I opened my door.

"We need to talk." Aaliyah demanded.


	4. A Deal

My heart was racing and my knee's were getting weak just from the intense aggresion she showed. Amazing huh? A 19 year old human girl making a 90 year old male vampire shake.

"Now." Aaliyah demanded again.

I sighed and moved to the side so she could come in. Obviously already knowing that, she walked right in then turned to glare at me with her hands on her hips.

"Stop feeding off of me."

I laughed aloud then put my hand up to cover my smile. "You think you can order me around little one?"

She scoffed, "It's my blood, my body. I can do whatever I want with it, and I say no."

I strided over and bent down in front of her, our lips inches apart. "Let me remind you, your parent's signed you over, _to me._ So that means, your blood, your body...belongs. to. me." I whispered, I felt heard her heart pick up speed.

I felt awful for saying it, but I cannot let her control me, the master. Right? Aaliyah narrowed her eyes at me, not moving one inch. I moved back and crossed my arms to stare directly at her.

"What if I escape?"

"I kill you, and your family." Of course I lied. To my surprise, Aaliyah laughed. The sound rang through my ears, over, and over, and over again.

"I could care less about _them_."

"But, just so you know, I can have your blood...whenever I want."

The amusement vanished from her eyes, and of course...I instantly regretted it.

"What if we make a compromise?"

Now I'm interested. "Let's see what you have to say.."

"If I can get you blood, then you **cannot** take blood from me."

I chuckled, "And how can a human like you get me blood?"

This time,_ she leaned in_, us...inches apart. "Let me take care of that."

"You're not doing anything illegal are you?"

"None of your business." Aaliyah whispered in my ear.

Chills shook through my body. I heard a small gasp and looked at the door to see Farah with my tray of food. I take one look at Aaliyah. She stared at the raw food in utter disgust then turned on one heel and strode out, without making one glance back. I looked back at Farah and smiled sweetly at her. Her eyebrows went up as she slowly walked back.

"You're not going to take blood from your toy? Dispicable." Dianna spat. It...it was her. Dianna. What was she doing here?!

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you doing here? In my home?"

"Oh since when is it illegal to visit your son?"

"Since you killed our father." I growled.

"Oh stop bickering. That's a lie."

"It's not a lie when I saw it with my own eyes!"

She bent in a little closer. "He's dead Rave, what are you going to do about _that_? Kill me? Sick your new toy on me? You know, come to think of it, she smelt _delicious_."

Anger flared in me, like a dragon breathing fire: I was up to her in one second, and in the other, she was pinned against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk about Aaliyah as if she's your's."

Dianna struggled in my grip, the monster that unleashed itself, calmed down...slowly. I took control again and let her go. Dianna sucked in large ammounts of air.

"Get out...now!"

I felt the air change behind me. Her heels tapped against the ground rapidly, almost puncturing holes into it. I got her fist before it collided with my back. I caught Dianna's other hand that was making a sneak attack from underneath. I got that hand and pushed her against the wall.

"I'm stronger then you Dianna....give it up."

"Rave, what in gods name is going ---" Michael stared wide eyed at Dianna and I.

"Get out Dianna. Now!" I boomed. Dianna's eyes dilated and I knew her life were in my hands. I would have her stake herself, but she's my mother after all. She looked at me and scurried out the door.

"Rave...who was that?" Michael whispered.

"Our mother."


	5. Freedom

**Chapter 5: Freedom**

**Aaliyah's Point Of View...**

"_I'll let you go to the hospital, under one condition..." "What?" "I go with you.." _Where Rave's exact words. My heart pounded against my chest as I patiently waited to take my first steps out the mansion doors and into the cold air of Aspen, Colorado in months. How many months? I lost count...

Farah brought me my clothes, plain jeans and a white shirt. I had a necklace shaped in a triangular figure that had red enscriptions inside labeling me as Rave's pet. No ordinary human could read it, but vampires had a different language. I wasn't sure what. Staring out the window, I noted in all the unique features, bright green oak tree's, a black iron fence with two huge gates that slid open for cars. I have never seen the outside of this house, for I was asleep when I was brought in.

Slipping into deep thought, I hadn't noticed when Rave's shadow fell upon my body. I slowly brought my head up, frightened at the thought that he might have changed his mind, or even worse, he was about to break his deal.

"Let's go." Rave said in a husky voice. I obediantly followed him, as if I were a lost puppy. We made our way through the twists and turns of the hallways. Once Rave and I reached the big double doors that lead me out to the real world, I hesitated. I don't know why....but, it didn't feel right. Rave turned towards me.

"That necklace your wearing will restrict you from running away." Rave warned.

"Oh like a necklace can stop me."

He leaned against the doors, "Try taking it off Aaliyah."

I stared at Rave, then reached behind my neck and tried unclicking it, there was no latch, I tried pulling it over my head, it was too tight, I tried snapping it off, but it just gave me a burn. I heard a chuckle and snapped my head up to glare at Rave.

"Can we just go?" I asked, removing my eyes from his intense stare.

Rave opened the door, causing it to groan. I couldn't move my feet, they were glued. All I could do was stare out, at the unreal blue sky. This was....unbelievable.

"What are you waiting for?" He said in an amused voice. I took very small steps and made my way out the door. The smell of wet grass hit my nose. So many different scent's danced towards me. Roses, oak, and the smell of....air. The fresh air I was forbidden breathe.

I felt a hand slide into mine and pull us eagerly to the slick, black car that waited for us. I got into the front seat as Rave slipped into the driver's. I stared out the window, watching everything come by in a blur. The tinted window's made it hard to see, but if I strained my eyes just enough, I would see the dim green color of the leaves. I could almost feel the beat of my heart in my ears when I saw the familiar sign of Aspen Valley Hospital approach.

I slowly opened my door and got out, taking tiny steps towards the hospital. Rave slipped his arm around my waist and lead me into the hospital at a faster speed. I walked towards the front desk.

"Hi miss, can you please show me were Doctor Cameron Liz's room is?"

The secretary opened her mouth to speak when I heard the unwelcoming cruel voice of my past.

"Aaliyah!" My mother yelled across the hospital lobby. "Aaliyah! Don't make me treat you like a child and come here!"


	6. Memories Of Them

My eyes widened at the memories her face brought to my mind, memories I'd rather left forgotten. But I can never forget them, my body is scarred with proof. The beautiful face of this lady had evil depths to it.

_The prickling pain in my cheek as she striked again, this time harder and faster. I closed my eyes and let the tear drops fall. Not saying anything is better. The excrutiating pain in my back as he sliced my skin with the kitchen knife._

_"Why?!" She shrieked. Why what? _

_"Why did you go into the room?!" Because you told me to. _

_He striked again, I could feel the blood seep through the thin and tattered shirt. "Answer your mother!"_

"Aaliyah!" She said with irration growing in her voice.

Slowly, I put one foot in back of the other, and inched backwards. Two small steps and maybe I could get out of her way. All the scars she left me tingled and seered with pain as they remembered how I got them....it's as though they miss her. I took another step backwards until I felt two strong hands gently grip my forearm. A small and desperate whimper escaped my lips. I felt a sigh on the back of my neck.

"I'm here, she can't do anything to you now Aaliyah."

His touch brought more pain, not the pain that Jayea brought.

"Aaliyah! Get your ass over here, NOW!" Jayea yelled. I winced as I remembered the agonizing pain of the stab.

_No no no no no! _I screamed in my mind over again. Tears welled up in my eyes and they dropped quickly. I tried to get myself out of Rave's hands but no use, still I tried.

"Let go, please let me go!!" I sobbed. I jerked my body backwards and squirmed, "Let go!!"

My whole body turned into Rave's body. My face dug into his shirt as his arms hugged my small body protectively. My body trembled from fear and shook in sobs.

_My stomach growled loudly as I sat on the floor. It begged me to get SOMETHING in it. I watched my parents eat their steak and drink their wine. I opened my mouth, but nothing except the sound of my chapped lips parting was heard. Gathering up all my courage I finally said something._

_"Mother?" I asked in a small voice._

_"What?" She asked slowly turning her head towards me in annoyance. _

_"May I have some food please?" _

_Her eyes widened and mouth opened. My father dropped his silverware on his plate and strided over to me. His big hand backslapped my cheek, leaving the mark of his rings on his face. He pulled me up by my hair and slapped my harder, till I tasted my own blood from my cheek._

_"Did we say we would give you food?!" _

_"Yes..." _

_"When did we say we would feed you?" _

_"Tomorrow night sir." My small 7 year old voice said._

_"Then?!" _

_"I'm sorry, I'm just--" His hand striked again. _

_"JUST WHAT AALIYAH?!" _

_"Nevermind sir..." I said._

_"When was the last time you ate darling?" My mother said in a sickingly sweet voice. _

_"3 or 4 days again maa'm." _

_"Well isn't that enough for you? We're not your enemies Aaliyah!" Another hand hit my stomach and the next I remembered was my head blanking out._

My body trembled more as I remembered all the painful memories. Every single scar or burn in my body burned.

"Please..."I sobbed into his jacket.

"Jayea it's time for you to go. NOW!" Rave yelled at my mother.

"She's my daughter Mr. Mathews..."

"If I remember you bet for your _daughters_ life and now she's my property Ms. Sable. So I suggest you move yourself from my sight before I take action."

"This is public area Mr. Mathews." My father sneered. My breath hitched as I felt his breeze lick the back of my arms. My heart quickened pace and I muttered "no no no" under my breath.

_It was about 1 or 2 in the morning of a Friday night. My mother was out with her friends and my father was home, 'watching after me'. I was lost in my dreams until I heard the door open and close lightly. My father's long and stubby fingers stroked the side of my cheek, going lower to trace the scars along my neck. His hands traveled lower until they reached the hem of my shirt. _

_"We really cause you pain don't we?" He said in a soft whisper. _

_I could smell the scent of liquor in his breath as I breathed it in. Every touch he made caused me to wince. His hand played with the collar of my shirt a little longer until suddenly, in one quick minute he ripped it off. I heard him softly laugh. _

_"Your growing up to be just like your mother, the beautiful body is already here..." _

_I was to frightened to do anything, to move, and to even breathe. His hands played with my bare skin....until the most unexpected thing happened, something I could never guess._

_He raped me._


	7. A Sad Story

**Chapter 7: A Sad Story**

My head spinned, my body became numb, my stomach whirled as I remembered the pain, the grunts, and the screams that took place in that night. I clutched Rave's shirt and sobbed into his body. My breath became quick and hard. I felt his arms tighten around me. The memories that were my life played themselves in my head like a film strip. I squeezed my eyes shut and begged God that those memories be forgotten. For good.

"Mr and Mrs. Sable, please leave the hospital if you are going to act rude and disprespectful to Mr. Mathews." The secretary spoke in a loud, confident voice.

"But Ms. Rosen, we're just simply greeting our daughter."

A new pair of steps came from behind Rave and I.

"Get your ass _out of my_ hospital." I heard Cameron say in a cold voice.

My so called 'parents' took one glance at Cameron and smiled.

"And what are _you _going to do about it Cameron?"

"You can either leave politely or you can be forced to leave." She said.

My parents narrowed their eyes at Cameron. My mother glared at me, looking straight into my eyes, somehow, triggering memories that I wanted forgotten. Cameron looked at me cuddled in Rave's arms.

"Follow me sweetey."

Rave led me into a big doctors office that was filled in pictures of her family, pictures of where Cameron has visited....and pictures of us.

"Why are you with a vampire Aaliyah?" She said with pure hatred, while glaring at Rave, knowing him...he returned her glare.

"My parents....signed me over.." I said in a small voice. I was suddenly wrapped in Camerons arms, her hand stroking my hair gently.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I pushed her away...

"It's not as bad as it seems!" I said, although...it was a lie. It hurt, knowing that my parent's didn't even love me....at all. I waved my hand in the air, as if blowing something away. My eyes filled with tears, but they didn't fall.

She stared at me with eyes that showed me her sorrow. I turned around and heard her make her way to her seat.

"So what would you like dear?"

"In order for Rave not to feed off of me, we made a deal that I would get him his own blood..."

"And you would like me to supply some for you?" She finished. I nodded my head.

"I- I can't do that Aaliyah..."

"But, why?!"

"That's illegal and if I do, my family and I would be put in danger."

"I understand.." I muttered, then left the room without one glance back.

"Aaliyah. I'm not done!" She said in an agitated voice. I stopped and glanced back.

"Come in and close the door. You really need to learn to listen!"

I did exactly what she asked and sat down. It's as if Rave wasn't there, all I noticed was a black blur leaning against the wall silently.

"I won't be able to get it for you from _this _hospital specifically. But a hospital down North, provides blood for _vampires_ that I will be able give your vampire loads of blood at one time."

I felt a gust of wind that my hair sway. Rave's hands were on Cameron's desk, his body leaned over.

"Remember this, I am not _her vampire_. She's my _human_." He sneered. Cameron's hands where suddenly on a long slender gun within a second. My head spinned, bringing back memories of...of....Anna's death.

_I heard a scream coming from her house. I was just outside, ready to walk out the door, when Anna's voice echoed in my head. Without a second thought, I was running at full speed inside the house. It looked perfectly fine, nothing touched. But I heard the scream muffled by the loud crack of a gunshot. My heart started to pound against my rib cage so hard that it started to ache. I ran up the stairs as quickly and quietly as I could. Upstairs, everything was torn down, there was blood streaked across the walls, a bloody hand print on the doorknob, vases were tossed over....then I saw her. I saw my best friends body drained of color and blood. I screamed aloud and fell to my knee's. Gently dragging myself over, I stroked her hair. My eyes teared up and slowly dripped, falling on to Anna's face and sliding off. Her neck had teeth marks with blood stains around the wound. A vampire. I looked around searching for someone else. It couldn't have been Anna who handled the gun. Maybe the vampire? I painfully got up and searched around the house. The only people home where Anna and her father, so where was he? I heard a muffled groan from the master bedroom. Inching closer, I looked around, tears streaming down my face. How could this be possible? Flashbacks replayed themselves behind my eyes. I fantically glanced around, becoming aware of the vial sounds. A man in black leather jacket, was kneeling over Richard's body. His mouth was agape and he stared at me with dazed eyes. He mouthed something...a word that remained unknown. His eyes rolled to the back of his and his body became limp. The vampire whipped his head around and stared at me with deadly eyes. He had dark violet eyes with a thick ring of blood red around the pupil. He had ghostly pale skin with small lips that curled into a eerie smile that revealed fangs that were coated in a dark red liquid. Blood. In a blur of a moment he was in front of me, his head sniffing my neck. _

_"You smell just wonderful." His purred in a seductive voice. _

_My stomach ached and my head spun from the fear that circled me. _

_"Do you mind if I take just a small bite?" He said, snapping his jaws. _

_I attempted to push him off with as much strength as I could gather. He smiled at my weak shove. I felt his cold tongue streak down my neck, ending at my jugular vein. He poked at my vein as I tried elbowing him and punching his stomach with all my might. It's as if he didn't even feel them, or took no notice. I heard the hiss right by my ear as his fangs slid into my throat with ease. I bloodcurling scream echoed the house, and I soon realized it was mine. I felt my blood being sucked out slowly and very painfully. Suddenly, I heard that same crack of the gun and the man became a boulder on my body. I looked back with half open eyes to see Cameron standing with a gun in her hand and tears stained into her face. She picked my body up and walked me over to her husband. Sobs echoed the house as she layed me on her bed. I heard footsteps walk over to the next room and she wailed aloud. _

"Stop." I said in a soft voice. Tears threatened to escape my blurred eyes as I remembered my friends death. Anna Liz, may rest in eternal peace. Cameron took in the look on my face that made it clear to her that I was being reminded of her daughter's death.

"Oh Aaliyah. That was the past, I've learned to live on from her death." Her arms embraced me once again. "And like I said, you go on home and the blood bags will be delivered to you by tomorrow night ok?"

I nodded. Rave clasped my hand in his and smiled reassuringly. His eyes were soft, and faint red color played in his cheeks. Right before we exited the door, I heard her voice once again, this time softly, so only my master could hear.

"And Rave, so help me God, if you hurt her, I will **kill** you."

Rave had his arm around my waist and led me back out to his car.

By the time we arrived home, I was asleep, lost in my own little world until I heard Farah's soft voice wake me up.

"Sire could not take you inside because something came up with the Sir Michael."

I nodded grumbly and lazily walked up to the room. I was making my way through the third hall Rave led me through, I realized...I was lost. Smart Aaliyah. But I heard voice behind two doors that led to(possibly) Rave's bedroom. I walked next to the bedroom door and clearly heard everything...

"Do you love her Rave?" Michael asked.

"No."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach, but why?

"Rave, no true master would let there toy make a deal with them...espicially of one that consists of you not feeding off of her! So answer it again...do you love her?"

"No I don't Michael, and even if I do, it is non of your business."

"Rave, please don't make me force the truth."

I gave up on him saying yes, but why would _I care?_

"Do you love Aaliyah Sable?"

"Yes."


	8. Questions and Questions, and Questions!

**Rave's P.O.V(Point Of View)**

I stared out the window with the canvas in front of me, trying to come up with something to paint. My mind kept going to back to the person that was outside my door when I told Michael. Who was it? Could it possibly be Aaliyah? What would she think? Who am I kidding? She probably hates me, I've noticed the way she looks at me. But once and a while, I'll catch watching me in...awe? Pushing the painting canvas off to the side, I gave up. I haven't painted in years, what suddenly gave me the motivation to start painting now, completely pointless. I got out of the small chair and walked over to my window. What makes me think that I'm good enough for Aaliyah? What makes me think she even _likes_ me? So many questions linger in my mind and it's hard to get rid of them since every time I think of one question, another comes, and another, so on. Will the blood bags really help me? No, I don't think they will, as powerful as a vampire I am, I need fresh blood. But how do I explain that to Aaliyah without making her loathe me more? I'm not going to get any answers here, cooped up in this room.

I grabbed my coat and strided out my door, walking through the twists and turns, until I found myself at the place where I want to be farthest from. Aaliyah's bedroom. But what I heard from there weren't soft snores, or cries, it was the sound of a pencil sketching. Her scent engulfed my body and pulled me closer, as always. Bringing my fist up to the door, I hesitated on knocking. Should I? But...what if she _was _the one that heard? What will she think? Without having another thought, my knuckles politely tapped against her door.

"W-Who's there?" She asked in an oh-so-innocent voice.

"It's Rave, may I enter?"

"Don't you always?" She said in a voice she attempted to make hard but I heard the quiver in it. Taking that as a yes, I open the door with my heart racing. Not paying any attention to me, she was completely focused on the sheet of binder paper that had a sketch of the landscape in front of her, right now it was dark outside but it was of when it was mid-day.

"I was just checking on you, that's all..." Right as my foot landed outside her door, I heard utter a soft word.

"Wait.."

I turned on my heel and stared at her.

"I-I uhh...nevermind. Goodnight." She concluded quickly.

I nodded and took that as my excuse to leave. But whatever she was going to say, was forever going to haunt me. I don't know where I am going now, but I know two things:

1. I'm not staying in this house with Aaliyah's mouth-watering scent painted on the walls.

2. I know I'm now going to be back for days. Until my hunger is satisfied.

**Aaliyah POV**

His words confused me. Their voices played over and over in my mind, like a tape recorder.

_"Do you love her Rave?" Michael asked._

"No."  


_"Rave, no true master would let there toy make a deal with them...espicially of one that consists of you not feeding off of her! So answer it again...do you love her?"_

"No I don't Michael, and even if I do, it is non of your business."

"Rave, please don't make me force the truth. Do you love Aaliyah Sable?"

"Yes." 

If he 'loved' me, why did he hurt me? Forcefully taking blood from me? Nearly draining me each time? The feeling I don't understand is, when I think of that conversation between the two brothers, why was my heart racing? Why did my heart drop when he said no?

I turned the sketch of the landscape over to the back of the page where a poem was written.

_For days and days, I was in pain_

_A pain that is undescribable. _

_Emotionally and physically, I was tortured. _

_Tortured by anyone and everyone_

_I think, why did this happen to me?_

_But the answer is unknown and forever will be. _

_This pain, this torture, it is undeserved_

_And thats why all my life _

_I've been dealing with a pain no one can understand..._

_I've been dealing with Undeserved Torture._


	9. My Time Of Dying

**Chapter 9: My Time Of Dying**

Days and days passed, almost as slowly as they came, and still...no sign of Rave. Weeks went by, and Rave was yet to be found. I sat on the floor, feeling more welcomed there then on the bed. The room was completely silent, no sounds came in and no sounds went out. The room was pitch black, I didn't care to turn the light on.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the house, then a scream following after it. I ran to my door and threw it open. My eyes widened and filled with tears as I saw what was in front of me. The long black hair, glowing red eyes, the animalistic fangs...Rave. His neck was huddled in the crease of a girl's neck. Her eyes propped wide open and jaw slacked. Farah...

I ran over to Rave, punching and kicking his body. Finally he looked up and smirked. In a blur of a second, I was pinned against the wall, feeling Rave's cold breath tickling my neck. I struggled against his iron grip.

"Get off of me!" I panted.

A vicious growl rang through my ears, then I felt that pain, the pain I had forgotten about. His teeth piercing through my vein. I knew it, it was all a lie. He didn't love me. I felt my blood being sucked ferociously. My arms forgot their struggle as I fought to keep my mind awake. It became to heavy to support on it's own. Those welcoming black spots popped in and out of my vision, and soon I started seeing two. It was time to let the blackness engulf me, so I did.

_"You bitch!" She screamed. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" _

_"Your daughter." I said, feeling the confidence in my voice. Her eyes narrowed. _

_"What the hell did you just say?!" He boomed. _

_"I was just saying the truth." _

_"You are not our daughter!" _

_"To bad I am, but you know what? It would have been better you had gotten an abortion, this is hell living here with you deranged, physco people!!" I screamed. _

_I felt my own blood in my mouth when my dad had slapped me. My mother's shriek echoed through the walls as she charged at me and kicked me. My dad had punched me in my gut and I doubled over in pain. He punched me in between my shoulder blades and I curled up into fetal position. I heard my mother laugh then kick me on my nose with the heel of her stilletos. My father stepped on my side again and again. I heard a crack and a new pain seared from my rib cage up to my skull. I tried getting up, my hands in front of me to keep the balance but my father through a kick which made me cry out loud. I finally managed to get up on my feet when I felt something go through my inside then slide back out. I looked down to see blood seeping through my ripped shirt. I gasped as I looked at my hand that was soaked in red liquid, my blood. I looked at my mom in shock to see her holding a knife with blood dripping off of it. _

_"Are you crazy?!" My dad yelled, but it seemed so distant. "You just stabbed the girl! What are we going to say to the police?!" _

_My breathing quickened and I dropped to the floor again, this time not moving. The pain wasn't subsiding but it got worse. _

_"She's dying! Get her to the damn hospital!" My dad yelled. _

_"It's not my fault she's weak!" My mother yelled back. "What are we going to do?" She asked worridley. _

_After a couple of minutes of thought, my dad snapped his fingers, "Lets leave! Let this look like an attempt at suicide!" _

_So, they both set the knife down on the table and scurried out of the house. I felt my blood pool around me and I struggled to stay alive. My 14 year-old body couldn't handle it, the pain, the feeling of my insides fighting to stay inside my body. I was about to fall into the familiar eternal blackness, again only seconds away, but I heard the door bust down. A new energy burst inside me and I tried to see my savior, but this wasn't my savior...a vampire only came to make my death worse. _

_"I could smell you from miles away..." She mumbled to herself. The woman lowered her head down and without a second thought, stuck her devilish teeth into my neck. My mind dimmed and I knew that today, I was going to die. I wasn't scared, this is much better. The feeling of having my life sucked away wasn't actually bad. _

_"Get away from her!" A man yelled. The crack of a gun rang through my ears and then a blood-curdling shriek. _

_"Get her up! Hurry get her in the ambulance! Jared, check her pulse!" The man yelled again. _

_"She's alive sir! GO!" He yelled. I felt my body being lifted on to something soft. I sucked in air through my teeth as the pain was revived. _

_"Get the blood transfusion going!" _

_"Sir! Her blood type isn't of a normal humans! We have to get some---" _

_My mind blanked out before I could hear anymore. They have to get what? _

I struggled for air. I woke up with sweat running down my face. My breathing was hard. That memory...

I shook my head and sat up thinking I had been brought to my room, but this wasn't my room, it was bigger. The bed was the size of a king bed, the walls where painted a maroon shade. A painting canvas stood in the far corner, facing away from the window, which revealed the garden, focusing mainly on the spot where I sat and drew. Who's room was this?

"So are you awake now?" Rave asked. I pushed myself away from him, my eyes wide in shock. His eyes showed...grief.

"Listen, I'm sorry."

"You broke our promise!!" I shrieked, the tears betrayed me and ran down my face. He inched closer. "No stay away from me!" I begged. "Please..." I whispered. I brought my hand up to my neck and flinched as my finger's ran over the already healed wound.

"I didn't mean too!"

"But you did Rave!" By this time, my body shook with sobs. Rave was by me in a second, I pushed myself away from him again, my back was against the bed frame so I couldn't go. I felt his arms circle protectivly around me. My breath hitched in my throat.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled. My heart raced against my chest, he was going to bite me again. I tore myself out of his hug and backed away slowly. Then once I was completely off the bed, I ran, ran at full speed towards my bedroom.


	10. Gone?

I bolted from his room and was in mine within a second. I slammed the door shut and threw my back against it, allowing my body to slide down. After about ten minutes of listening to my shaky, ragged pants, I crawled over to the side of the room, into a small corner where no light shone through the window. I tucked my knee's under my chin and burried my face in that tunnel between my stomach and knee's. I shut my eyes so tightly closed that water formed on the brim of my eyelashes and small tears started to spring at the corner of my eyes, one small petrified tear made its way down my face but dried before it reached my chin, I soon realized that that wasn't my eyes merely watering, it was a true tear. I felt hurt and more then anything...betrayed.

I stayed in that same position for days, my stomach begged to be fed and my hair yearned to be washed, but I refused to move. Rave had heard about this from his servants and he came into check, once he saw me he grew angry,

"Eat." he ordered, sliding a tray of food towards me.

I stared at him with bloodshot eyes, he left, once again angry as I sat soulless and abused. Farah's death replayed in my mind and it slowly ate my sanity away, well; the little bit I had of it left. The next day Rave came in but I barely noticed, his face was contorted in exhaustion before his eyes layed upon my vein, I didn't flinch or gasp when his fang's elongated and harshly broke the weak layer of skin on my neck. After that, I didn't notice nor care when he came in, but I knew from the soreness in my body that he did.

Deep down I knew our compromise was never to work, but I just refused to admit it, why? I don't know. During the days, I didn't have the choice whether to get up and go to the stranger's bed or stay in my spot, my body had become weak, frail and very very pale almost a ghostly shade. My body didn't ache any longer but carried with a comfortable numb feeling that blocked out any pain...and that inched me closer to what my heart desired; death. The wall had become my best friend and I was its. The eerie silence that spread through out the room wasn't bothersome any longer, but filled the space between one breath to the next. My voice hadn't been heard in days or weeks, I'm not to sure. At one point when I had fallen asleep, I am sure Rave ordered the servants to scarf food down my throat, or made me drink water...but I can't remember which came first.

My body was barely staying alive due to what the condition I was staying in but _I_ wasn't here. I sat with my eyes closed, I couldn't feel, and my throat was closing slowly. It was as if my body was shutting down, and I would be grateful if it was. It's clear that my life wasn't meant to be a happy one. My parent's abused me, they even bet for my life, and when I thought that my new 'master' would be nice...he wasn't. I was sick of this life and I had waited for so long that it would just _change_ but it never did. It always stayed the same...just getting worse. It was clear to me now that even the happy things in my life just died away, that my fate was to die without being loved. Farah and Layla died and it might have been because they came in contact with me.

Finally my stomach clenched one last strangling hold and I felt a sharp pain travel up my stomach, through my throat and it hit directly at the back of my head. It was like war going on inside of me. I muffled a scream and before I knew it...I was gone.

**Rave's POV**

Her body lay motionless on the bed. Aaliyah's face was drained of color, her rib bone's where clearly noticeable underneath her skin. She was literally, just skin and bones.

"I promised you I would kill you." Cameron growled, holding her gun to my head. But I couldn't take my gaze away from the girl.

My heart ached as the past days played like a movie in my head. That first time I came in and the anger that coursed through my body, and I cringed at how many times I became a savage beast and fed from her, Aaliyah's eyes would stay red rimmed and half open. Like she was a heart-less zombie.

How could I do this too her? I had starved myself for days, worrying about Aaliyah and how I would never touch a hair on her head again. Yet, I do this. I hurt her emotionally and physically.

Then it hit me with full force...

I killed her, I killed Farah. How could I do that? She had been so kind. A low growl escaped my lips.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Any last words, Mathews?"

But I ignored Cameron's words. It was too late to say anything, maybe it would be better off if I _was_ dead. Then I wouldn't have to hurt Aaliyah, and I wouldn't kill anyone else. I wouldn't be a monster.

Cameron pushed the gun harder to my head, "Well?" She snarled. Right then, Aaliyah's lips parted and a small, barely detecable whimper was heard. I was by her side in a second, holding her hand. A louder groan was heard.

"Aaliyah?! Aaliyah!" I nearly yelled. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and what I saw...wasn't...right. Instead of the beautiful hazel color, it was a dull crimson red color. Aaliyah blinked a couple times and it slowly receeded to its original color. I glanced at Cameron to see if she saw, but she looked unfazed.

When Aaliyah took in my face, her eyes widened in fear. I sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered, my voice breaking at the grief I felt. She still cringed when I spoke. "I'm..sorry.." I whispered again.

Words formed on her lips and I quickly understood what she was trying to say 'our promise'.

"Yes, I know I broke that. But...it was the blood lust. Being a vampire, it's hard. I don't feed often anymore, and...th-that's because of you Aaliyah."

Cameron handed Aaliyah a glass of water. She gulped it down greedily, "Me...what do you mean me?"

I opened my mouth to explain but my brother burst through the doors. "Rave...you might want to see this.." He said urgently, glancing at Aaliyah, his eyes softened. I squeezed her hand and followed him outside.

"What?"

"Diana...well, just watch this." I glanced at the t.v and saw that there had been 6 new killings, all with blood drained out. The stomach ripped open. This was Diana's way to kill, I knew this was.

"We'll take care of that later, alright?" I said in an irritated voice, "You need a real introduction with your mother anyway."

"Our mother. Don't leave me out just because you hate her."

I chuckled and walked back into the room. Aaliyah opened her mouth to yawn and what I saw was un-expected. I was shocked. They were fangs, vampire fangs, though not as long. I only got a glimpse of it, one fang revealed itself from her lips. I blinked but when I looked again, it was gone. Was it my mere imagination? I glanced at Cameron again, and I knew, she saw. Cameron was biting her lip and looking at me worridely.

"I'm..going to get you something to eat." I said to Aaliyah in an off voice. She looked at me and nodded. I walked out, following my brother's scent. He was sitting in the living room, resting his arms on his knee's that cuddled his face. As I walked in he looked at me,

"I need your help." I said urgently. Michael stood up,

"What is it?"

So I explained to him my theory, "What do you think?"

Michael's eyebrows were furrowed, "You know what I think. Aaliyah doesn't look one bit like her parents, has a completey different blood type, and with the eye color changing and the fangs? You know what I think. I think she might be a vampire."

**AN,**

**I'm sorry sorry sorry it was so short! And I'm sorry sorry sorry it took uber long! :) but I'm back and I'm going to start writing more. And I PROMISE it will be longer in the next chapter.**


End file.
